IchiRuki Chapter OneHometown Glory
by KO913
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia love story, in chapters. The story is Called Coming Out Strong. This chapter is Hometown Glory. Enjoy!


Coming Out Strong

IchiRuki- Chapter One, Hometown Glory

It had been a regular day. Just a normal day where Kurosaki Ichigo would wake up for school, get dressed, eat breakfast, fight with his dad, then leave. Yeah, just an ordinary day. Just like the day when he met her. The girl he risked everything for, simply because she helped save his family. It only goes to show how much he appreciated it. He had already lost his mother, he couldn't stand to lose his sisters. He couldn't stand to lose anyone else, actually. Including her.  
Including Kuchiki Rukia.

"Good morning Ichigooooooooooooooo!" the loud, obnoxious, and quite annoying Asano Keigo sang as he threw himself towards the handsome orange haired teen. He simply moved to the side, causing Keigo to hit a desk and make books fall on his head. The other kids just ignored it, seeing as this happens just about everyday, sometimes with a different outcome. But, the same words were always exchanged.

"I-I-I-Ichigooooo!" Keigo wailed. "Why did you move!?"

"Isn't it obvious? I don't want you near me," Ichigo said in his normal, occupated-sounding tone.

Keigo was going to say something else when he looked over at the classroom door. "Rukia! Rukia, you came to school today!" he stood and ran over to her. Everyone else looked over.

"Why, yes! Hello, Keigo." She smiled her usual "I'm in the World of the Living, at school, so I gotta' smile" smile. She walked over to Ichigo's desk. "Not even going to greet me, huh, Ichigo?" she said, a small smirk crossing her lips. She only ever gave that smirk to him, probably without realizing it.

"Yo." He didn't look up. He just sat in his seat and gazed out the window.

"So ignorant." She closed her eyes and put her head down in disappointment, but smiled again.

"R-Rukia! Hey!" Orihime ran over. "I've missed you!" she squealed, hugging her tightly.

"Y-Yeah! Hey!" Rukia choked out. "I've missed you too," she smiled.

"Alright, everyone sit down and shuddap. Class is now starting!" Ochi-sensei declared as she walked in. "Today's assignment will be…"

* * *

"Finally! Lunch time!" Orihime declared as she stood from her seat.

"You're always so excited, aren't you, Orihime?" Tatsuki asked as she walked over. They continued to talk as Rukia made her way over to Ichigo.

"Hey," she said casually.

"Hey," he said, in that certain tone.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah!" he laughed. "Fine. Hey, let's go eat," he smiled.

Rukia stood there for a moment after he walked past her. "_He sounded..kinda' happy_," she thought to herself.

"Hey, Rukia! You coming?" Keigo called.

"Huh? Oh, right!" she ran down the hallway.

Lunch was abnormally loud, and even Ichigo was talking.

"Ha-ha! So, Ichigo, what's up? You were acting like yourself earlier, now you're all happy!" Keigo said.

"Yeah, what's _that _supposed to mean? Just because I don't talk sometimes doesn't mean I'm upset!" Ichigo threw a piece of lettuce at him.

"Jeeze, okay! Sorry!" Keigo looked around. "Today is really nice,"

"Are you seriously talking about the weather, Mr. Asano?" Mizuiro asked, not looking up from his cellular phone.

"W-Well, yeah! We've been having cold weather lately. Today it's nice enough to sit on the roof," he took a bite out of his sandwich.

Ichigo stood.

"Where are you going?" Keigo asked.

"I'm done. I'm going to the bathroom, you weirdo. Gotta' problem with it?"

"No,"

Ichigo opened the door and left the roof.

"Jeeze, he's getting serious mood swings!"

Rukia stood as well.

"Now you're leaving?"

"Sorry, I don't feel well," she smiled and left the roof as well. She hurried down the hallway and saw Ichigo next to the boys' bathroom.

"Ichigo," she said.

"You followed me to the bathroom?" he asked with D eyes.

"It..seems like there's something wrong,"

"Nothing. Can I use the bathroom in peace, now?"

She looked away. "Yeah."

* * *

"RUKIA!" both Isshin and Yuzu shouted when Rukia walked in the Kurosaki's home.

"How have you been? Where did you go!?" they chirped.

"S-Sorry! I had, uh, a test that I had to study for, far away from here!" she said with a sweat drop.

"How do they even believe you?" Ichigo mumbled as he walked in. "Hey, wait, what're you doing here?" he asked.

"Well, I was in town. I thought I could stay here?" she asked.

"OF COURSE YOU CAN!" Yuzu and Isshin shouted.

Ichigo sighed. "Yeah, I guess so.

* * *

I know it was short! But the next chapter will hopefully be better. Please review it .


End file.
